There have been many games devised which simulate actual sporting events. Some of these games have been in the form of competitive card games and video games. The games of which I am aware are those described in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 1,322,954 issued to Rosenfeld; U.S. Pat. No. 1,404,599 issued to Glenny; U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,261 issued to Whaley et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,031 issued to Simms. The only one of these games relating to wrestling is that of Simms. However, there are improvements to the game of Simms which increase interest, competition and entertainment.